


Flowerpot

by chilled_ramune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Frisk goes back to the Underground to talk to Flowey and try to convince him to come with them to the surface. Every day, he rejects. Now, Toriel has told Frisk they can only go one more time. Frisk is determined to use this last chance to show Flowey how loved he is and bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowerpot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my Undertale Secret Santa on Tumblr! We weren't supposed to submit and stuff until the 23rd, but because I'm busy that day I had to submit early. 
> 
> This is my first time writing in a long time and I'm actually pretty satisfied with my writing for once. I hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! (You can do both anonymously without an account by the way, apparently a lot of people don't know that...)

With the Barrier open and monsterkind freed, one would think Frisk would have been satisfied. They got a new family, a new home, and more love than they could ever hope for. But something was missing.

Deep, deep in the Underground, past even the ruins, right where Frisk first fell from Mt Ebott, there was a patch of golden flowers.  Beautiful golden flowers, enough to break someone’s fall if they dropped down there. One of these flowers stood out from the others. It, or rather, he, stood taller than the others, and even odder, he had a face. He spoke, could easily move from place to place, and could even attack someone if he so inclined. Flowey was quite possibly the last being left in the Underground, and Frisk was determined to make sure he was free too.

Frisk traveled to this particular patch of flowers every day with a bright red plastic trowel and a flowerpot in their hands, just to sit and talk and show him that he wasn’t alone. At the end of their meeting, they’d offer to take Flowey home with them. Every time so far, he refused, and Frisk respected his wishes. As much as they wanted to help, Frisk knew they couldn’t force Flowey to do anything he didn’t want to. This had to come naturally, even if it took some time.

Things were going well. Frisk knew they were close, and soon they could get Flowey to come with them to the surface, where they would work even more to show him how to love and make friends. That is, until Toriel had to say something about it.

**********

“Frisk dear, we need to talk. It’s about the trips you’ve been making to the Underground.” Toriel said after Frisk’s bedtime story one night.

 _Flowey is getting better,_ Frisk signed excitedly. _I think he’ll be ready to come here soon! He doesn’t get mad when I ask anymore, and yesterday I think he almost said yes._  

“I-I’m really proud of you, child, and I’m happy you’re trying so hard. But...I can’t allow you to go there anymore.” 

_Why not?_

“I know you mean well, and you want to help. But you can’t help everyone, and you can’t change someone who doesn’t want to. Trust me, I wish you could help him too, but you’ve done all you can. It’s time to let go, before someone gets hurt.”

  _He_ _’s getting better, Mom. He does want to change, I know he does. He’s just stubborn._

“Frisk, I know this is hard for you to accept. But please...I don’t want you hurt. It’s time to let go.”

The sternness in Toriel’s voice made it obvious to Frisk that there was no changing her mind. But they had to try something. Just one last chance. They could do it. They couldn’t leave Flowey alone like that, it wasn’t fair. He deserved to be loved just like everyone else did.

_Can I go one more time?_

“Frisk-”

_Please. I don’t want to just disappear. That would be rude wouldn’t it? At least let me tell him goodbye. You can come too if you’re worried about me getting hurt._

Toriel sighed. “Very well. You can go down there one last time tomorrow, but I’ll be coming with you, and no more after this, okay?”

Frisk smiled brightly, clapping their hands together. _Thank you, Mom._

“Now go get some rest. We’ll leave early tomorrow morning, and we can’t stay long. We’re having guests in the evening and I want to have a fresh-baked pie ready for them.”

 _Goodnight, Mom._ _I love you._  

“I love you too, Frisk. Sweet dreams.”

**********

Frisk was ready before sunrise the next morning, trowel and flowerpot in their hands. Although they had said they just wanted to say goodbye, they really wanted to use this one last opportunity to try and get Flowey to change. One last push was all he needed.

After what felt like centuries to Frisk, Toriel was ready to go. Mt Ebott wasn’t too far from home, close enough so they could walk there without much trouble. They entered from where the barrier once stood, and began a long walk all the way back to the ruins. Finally, they made it all the way back to the end of the ruins, right in front of the room where Flowey waited. Frisk stopped outside the doorway and put down their supplies to talk to Toriel.

 _Can I go here alone, please?_ They asked. _You can wait right here in case anything happens, but I want to talk to him by myself._

Toriel hesitated, but after a moment she nodded understandingly. “Be careful, all right?”

_I will, Mom._

With that, Frisk picked up their supplies and hurried over to Flowey.

“You’re here early.”

Frisk crouched next to Flowey, putting the trowel and pot next to them. _Good morning, Flowey. I’m sorry if i woke you up. How are you?_

 _“_ Oh, just splendid as usual. Sure is a lovely view I have here!” Flowey said sarcastically.

 _The view at home is really pretty. You’d like it._ Frisk knew they had to use their limited time to get straight to the point if they wanted to get Flowey home today.

“I’ve told you, Frisk. I’m not going ‘home’ with you or any of those other idiots!”

_I know you don’t want to, but I think you could really love them all if you tried._

“Did you miss the part where I don’t have a SOUL?! Or was it the part where that means I don’t have any stupid feelings that got you stuck?!” Flowey’s tone got slightly more aggressive. “All you’re trying to do here is bring back an old friend. Well guess what?! He’s dead. He’s dead and he’s never coming back! So just give up already! Stop trying so hard! Idiot idiot idiot!!!” Flowey’s frustrated laughter didn’t earn the slightest reaction, especially with its obvious faltering.

_You’re right, I can’t bring Asriel back._

“About time you realized that. _Now_ will you give up?”

_No. I know I can’t bring Asriel back, but I can teach Flowey to love just like he did. You don’t have a SOUL, but you’re very alive. That alone means you can love._

“I don’t feel anything, and I _especially_ don’t feel anything as stupid and useless as love! Even someone as simple-minded as you can figure that out!”

_You’re lying. You feel a lot, don’t you Flowey? You feel angry, like the world has mistreated you, and you feel afraid._

“Sh-shut up! You’re wrong! I-”

 _You’re afraid of being alone, aren’t you?_  

“No! No no no no no no no!! Why would _I_ be afraid of _anything_?! Are you really that...that stupid?!” The panic was clear in Flowey’s voice. “I don’t need them! I don’t need you! I don’t need _anyone_!!” Flowey’s voice was frantic and shaking, almost as if he was about to cry. “I don’t...I...just...why, Frisk? Why don’t you just give up? I never ask for your help!”

_Because I love you and I want you to be happy. I think you deserve that much._

All of Flowey’s shouting led Toriel to come out from the other room. She quickly saw that there was no immediate danger, but approached the two anyways and crouched down next to Frisk. “Frisk dear, I think it’s time for us to be on our way home now, don’t you?”

Frisk nodded and turned back to Flowey. _Mom said I have to let her come with me this time, and that this is the last time I can come here. I hoped I could have changed your mind but I understand if you want to stay here. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Flowey. I’ll miss you._

_I really do love you._

Toriel got up and offered Frisk her hand. They hesitated for a second, then wiped the forming tears from their eyes and took her hand. The two turned around and walked together to get back home.

“Frisk wait!” Frisk looked over their shoulder at Flowey when he called and slowly let go of Toriel’s hand to go back to the small patch of flowers. “I...I’ll come with you. Just stop making that stupid mopey face. It’s annoying.” Frisk beamed a smile and laughed, picking up the plastic trowel and carefully digging up a patch around Flowey.

“C-careful, you’re gonna hurt the other flowers.” Flowey said as he was lifted into the flowerpot. When they were satisfied, Frisk nodded and clapped.

 _Now, do you promise to be on your best to be on your best behavior_?

“Eh...I’ll try.”

Frisk laughed. _Good enough, for now at least. Now let’s go. Mom said she’d make some pie today!_

They picked Flowey up and hurried back over to Toriel’s side, grinning as they showed off the flowerpot to her. “I’m very proud of both of you,” she said with a gentle smile. “Come along now, let’s hurry on home.” Frisk held Flowey close with one arm so they could hold Toriel’s hand on the walk home.

They knew it would take some time, but they had faith they could make Flowey a true member of their family, just as much as they were.

The thought filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.

 

           

 


End file.
